


Nostalgia

by Aledono



Series: Logos [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Original Character(s), Prequel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La visita de Camus a su ciudad natal y el cómo conoció a su maestro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic cuenta lo ocurrido entre los capítulos 47 y 48 de Nóstoi, aunque no requieren leerlo para entenderle.

Liane se quedó dormida por unos segundos. Aquello no hubiese estado tan mal de no ser porque en esos momentos se encontraba en el trabajo. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que en lugar de estar sentada en una de las bancas del jardín, se encontraba frente al angosto escritorio de metal de la recepción.

Otra desventaja fue la enorme máquina de escribir con la que se golpeó la frente durante esos pocos segundos de descuido.

La mujer reprimió un gritito de dolor mientras frotaba su cabeza con la palma de ambas manos. Perdió su rostro entre su grueso cabello negro y se maldijo al darse cuenta de que un chipote no tardaría en salir de su cabeza y que seguramente la señora Bertolette se daría cuenta de que estaba flojeando en horas de trabajo.

¡Pero no era su culpa! Juraba. ¡La señora sabía cuánto odiaba el trabajo de escritorio! No podía entender por qué tenía que cuidar la recepción la primera semana de cada mes.

-"La próxima vez me reportaré enferma…"- Murmuró mientras reacomodaba la pesada máquina de escribir en caso de que volviera a tener un momento de debilidad.

En eso, la puerta principal se abrió de par en par y un alto y descuidado hombre entró por ella dando largos y pausados pasos. Liane, asustada, dio un respingo en su asiento e instintivamente colocó ambas manos sobre su regazo.

El hombre puso una mano sobre el escritorio, acercándose a la joven mucho más de lo que ella hubiese deseado. Ésta tragó saliva y carraspeó, tartamudeando entre confundida y nerviosa.

-"Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?"

-"Tengo entendido que han solicitado ayuda al Santuario."- La ronca voz produjo un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda de la joven. Poco le importó la amable sonrisa que se asomaba por la tupida barba del extraño. Lo único que Liane veía en esos momentos era una intimidante figura inclinándose hacia ella.

-"¿Santuario?"- El hombre aprovechó la turbación de la muchacha, alejándose del escritorio y encaminándose hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior del edificio. –"¡Espere, señor! ¡No puede entrar sin registrarse!"

El extraño decidió ignorar la orden pero apenas cruzó la puerta, se encontró con una mujer mayor de apariencia muy severa. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y Liane aprovechó el momento para ponerse a un lado suyo y sujetarlo del brazo.

-"¡Lo siento mucho, señora Bertolette! ¡Le pedí que se registrara pero no me hizo caso!"

El hombre rascó su nuca, avergonzado, y rió varias veces ante la inquisitiva mirada de ambas mujeres.

\- "Lo siento, lo siento. Creí que me estaban esperando."- Le ofreció la mano a la señora Bertolette. –"Mi nombre es Antoine y soy el Santo Dorado de Acuario."

Aquellas palabras iluminaron el rostro de la señora Bertolette pero confundieron aún más a Liane.

-"¡Ya entiendo! Claro. Perdone usted, no creí que vinieran tan pronto. He de admitir que no estaba muy segura de llamarles pero la situación se ha vuelto…"

-"Comprendo. Un niño tan pequeño con semejante talento… eso es extraño hasta entre nosotros"

La mujer asintió con condescendencia.

-"Pase por favor."- Le cedió el paso al hombre pero se interpuso cuando Liane intentó seguirle. –"Yo me encargaré de esto, Liane. Puedes regresar a tu escritorio."- La joven no tuvo otro remedio más que obedecer mientras los otros se perdían en el amplio pasillo del orfanato.

-"Es un niño muy tierno y dulce."- Aseguró la señora Bertolette. –"Muy inteligente también. Aprendió a leer desde tan pequeño…"

-"Estará en buenas manos."

-"Se frustra con facilidad. Es cuando lo hace que…"- Agitó la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo. –"El asunto es que se ha convertido en un peligro."

-"Nosotros le enseñaremos a controlarse. Será complicado al principio pero confío en que estará bien."

-"Yo también."- Se detuvieron frente a una puerta entreabierta. La mujer la empujó con la mano izquierda y Antoine pudo apreciar a varios niños pequeños jugando en el interior de la habitación.

-"¿Camus?"

Uno de los niños, que hasta hacía poco se dedicaba a garabatear las imágenes de un libro para colorear, se puso de pie ante el llamado y caminó hacia ellos.

Antoine examinó al muchacho, algo que al niño no pasó desapercibido. Éste lo retó en silencio, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo y deteniéndose una buena cantidad de tiempo en su desordenada melena. Antoine le vio torcer la boca pero el gesto fue tan sutil y rápido que no estuvo seguro de haberlo visto.

-"Este amable hombre ha venido por ti, Camus. ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos la otra vez? Él te va a ayudar."

-"Mi nombre es Antoine, pequeño. ¡Nos haremos buenos amigos!"- Para reforzar sus palabras, el Santo revolvió los cabellos del niño pero éste no pareció apreciar el gesto. Muy al contrario, agitó su cabeza y se alejó de él con una amenaza dibujada en su rostro.

Los dos adultos no tardaron en percatarse del frío aire que empezó a emanar de los poros del muchacho.

-"Bien, eso está muy bien."- Comentó Antoine para sí. –"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

-"Camus."- Repitió con tono irritado.

Extrañado, e hombre enredó un mechón de su barba en su dedo índice.

-"¿Ese es su nombre? ¿Y su apellido?"

La señora Bertolette apretó los labios pero se contuvo ante la torpe pregunta de su invitado.

-"No hay apellido, señor."

-"Oh, claro."- Carraspeó abochornado y, deseando salir de escena lo antes posible, le extendió la mano a Camus. –"Bien, muchacho, es hora de irnos."

Camus le miró con desconfianza. Después de meditarlo unos segundos giró su atención a la señora que también lucía desesperada por terminar aquella transacción.

-"¿Liane?"

-"Ella está en la recepción. Te podrás despedir de ella allá."

Camus asintió y, pasando de largo al Santo de Atena, salió de la habitación.

Antoine sonrió y se inclinó en torno a la señora Bertolette, dándole las gracias por su hospitalidad y reiterándole que el niño estaría en buenas manos.

La señora asintió, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas el poder creerle. El hombre siguió al niño y ella permaneció quieta hasta que juntó sus manos y recordó la reciente cicatriz por congelamiento que se dibujaba en el dorso de su mano derecha.

* * *

Camus estudió el letrero que decoraba la entrada de la amplísima casa amarilla. "Protection Enfance Adolescence" Se leía con tenues letras de molde grabadas en una oxidada placa.

Un par de gotas cayeron sobre su cabeza. Miró hacia el cielo sólo para confirmar que un enorme cúmulo de nubes grises amenazaba con descargarse sobre él en cualquier momento. Por unos instantes dudó en entrar al viejo orfanato de Saint Orens pero se imaginó que las gruesas gotas de lluvia que de repente se abalanzaron sobre él eran una señal de que debía de terminar lo que inició.

No estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo llevaba hasta ahí. Tan solo sabía que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de salir del Santuario, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en visitar el lugar en donde yacían los primeros recuerdos de su vida.

No dudó en desembarazarse de Milo y del quisquilloso Santo de Bootes a la primera oportunidad pero ahora que se encontraba ahí, corriendo hacia la puerta del edificio, pensaba que tal vez debió de haberlo pensado mejor.

¿Qué es lo que esperaba encontrar?

Aún más.

¿Qué se suponía les diría cuando llegara?

Estaba a punto de ponerse a sí mismo en vergüenza pero por algún extraño motivo su mano no se detuvo al dar vuelta a la perilla que lo guiaría hasta la recepción.

-"Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?"- Canturreó una jovenzuela (Camus le calculó unos 17 años) sentada detrás de un gastado escritorio de metal. La chica no le miró sino de reojo pues estaba demasiado concentrada en una revista de chismes como para perder su tiempo con un desconocido que probablemente sólo buscaba refugio de la lluvia.

-"Disculpe, estoy buscando a…"- ¿A quién? Se preguntó a sí mismo. Hacía más de quince años que no sabía nada de ese lugar y seguramente no reconocería a nadie.

-"¿A?"- Finalmente la joven alzó su mirada. En el momento en el que sus ojos se toparon con los de Camus, su gesto de indiferencia se tornó a uno de cordialidad y entusiasmo. –"Usted debe de estar buscando a la señora Leveque."

-"¿Lo estoy?"

La niña asintió emocionada mientras sacaba un grueso libro de uno de los cajones.

-"Lo llevaré a su oficina. Sólo tiene que registrarse."- Le ofreció el libro y un bolígrafo con tinta azul al que Camus observó por varios segundos hasta que se le ocurrió qué escribir. Cuando la joven recuperó el libro, leyó con premura la última línea. -"Ulbricht Camus. Por eso tiene un acento tan raro, ¿verdad? ¿Creció en Alemania?"

-"La señora Leveque…"

-"¡Ah, sí! ¡Perdón!"- Alzó la bocina de un teléfono y discó un par de números. –"¿Señora Leveque? Ulbricht Camus ha venido a verla."- Calló unos segundos. –"Ulbricht."- Releyó el nombre por si acaso se equivocó al pronunciarlo. –"Sí, sí, señora."- Colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie. –"Sígame por favor."

La joven se perdió en unas escaleras que, Camus recordaba, llevaban hacia la dirección del orfanato. Unos segundos después, se adentraron a la habitación en la que la señora Bertolette le sermoneó en tantas ocasiones.

La oficina lucía totalmente diferente. Las paredes cambiaron de un aburrido papel tapiz beige a un texturizado azulado; las pesadas cortinas color vino fueron reemplazadas por unas ligeras persianas blancas y, lo más importante, en el centro de la habitación no se encontraba la seria señora Bertolette sino una rechoncha y serena Liane. Cosa curiosa, frente a ella aún descansaba la máquina de escribir que tanto llegó a odiar. La mujer tecleaba a ritmo pausado y sin despegar su mirada de la hoja blanca que poco a poco se alzaba sobre sí misma.

-"Ulbricht Camus, señora Leveque…"

-"¿Hmm?"- Un tintineo de campana le dio pauta para alzar la vista. –"Ya puedes retirarte, Stephanie."

-"¿Les puedo traer algo? ¿Un café tal vez?"

-"No, gracias."

La niña frunció el ceño y bufó, murmurando algo al aire pero asintiendo y saliendo de la habitación. Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de sí atinó a gritar "Si necesitan algo, estoy abajo."

Liane dejó escapar una ligera risa mientras se quitaba las gafas (Camus no recordaba que las utilizara) y se tallaba los ojos.

-"¿Ulbricht? ¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor?"

Decidiendo tomar asiento, el hombre se alzó de hombros y miró hacia el techo.

-"A ella no le pareció un nombre raro."

La mujer rió nuevamente. De sus labios salió un grave gruñido mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba lentamente hacia Camus. Se colocó frente a él, recargándose en el escritorio y posando su regordeta mano sobre la del muchacho.

-"Claro, pero eso sólo porque le encantaste. Podrías haberte llamado Zapato y no le hubiera importado."- Sonrió al escuchar la risa del Santo de Acuario. –"Mírate nada más, Camus. Has crecido tanto. Luces tan elegante. Siempre temí que te convirtieras en alguien tan sucio y grosero como el hombre que vino por ti."

-"Eso nunca."- Aseguró.

-"Te has convertido en todo un hombre. Pero esa no es una sorpresa. Siempre fuiste un niño encantador. Siempre me pregunté por qué no te adoptaron antes."

-"Admítelo: era un malhumorado."

-"Si, es cierto. Pero por lo que veo ya te has vuelto mucho más tranquilo."

-"Cuando tiendes a congelar las cosas cuando te enojas, uno aprende a contar hasta diez."

-"Me lo imagino. Y bien, Camus. ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí?"

-"No lo sé."- Admitió. –"Supongo que nostalgia."

Liane cerró los ojos y asintió con parsimonia. A Camus le dio la impresión de que aquella mujer comprendía más sus sentimientos que él mismo.

-"Entonces ven. Seguro que quieres ver cuánto ha cambiado este lugar."

Salieron de la oficina con lentitud y después de cruzar varias puertas y algunos pasillos más, regresaron a la construcción principal en donde algunos niños rondaban de una habitación a la otra y unas jóvenes se desplazaban detrás de ellos.

-"¿Cómo has estado, Liane? Luces cansada."

Ésta torció la boca en una pretendida sonrisa y se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho.

-"He estado mejor. Ve…"- Se detuvo en uno de los corredores y abrió la ventana. La lluvia había aminorado pero aún podían escucharse los truenos retumbando a lo lejos. –"Hemos quitado el volantín. Tuvimos un accidente hace un par de años. Ahora tienen que conformarse con los columpios y esa abollada resbaladilla."

A Camus le hubiera gustado retomar el tema de la salud de Liane pero supuso que lo más prudente era respetar sus deseos y dejarlo a un lado.

-"¿Y qué ha sido de ti, Camus? ¿La señora Bertolette hizo lo mejor al dejarte ir con ese horrible hombre?"

-"Creo que eso nunca lo sabremos."- Recargó su peso sobre la ventana mientras confirmaba las palabras de la mujer. El jardín le pareció vacío. –"Sin embargo, de algún modo siento que sí lo fue."

-"Eso quiere decir que mala idea no fue. Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso. Ahora ven, ¿recuerdas el saloncito de estudios? Tenemos muchos más libros ahora. Te hubieran encantado. Esperaremos a que deje de llover y luego caminaremos hasta la plaza, ¿te parece?"

Camus asintió y siguió los lentos pasos de la mujer. En esos momentos pensó que tal vez no debió de haberle inventado tantas cosas a ese pobre muchacho de la librería.

En esos momentos pensó que su niñez fue lo suficientemente interesante y que, de algún modo, no le había hecho falta nada más.

* * *

-"Éste será tu nuevo hogar."

Antoine estiró su brazo hacia el interior del Penúltimo Templo. Camus tragó saliva y perdió su mirada en el suelo, sintiendo que el ver hacia el infinito techo de mármol sólo empeoraría la angustia que comenzaba a embargar su corazón.

Aquél había sido un día terrible. No sólo tuvo que despedirse del lugar que había conocido desde siempre como su casa sino que también fue a parar a un lugar rarísimo, lleno de hombres temibles, mujeres sin rostro y oraciones incomprensibles.

Las eternas escaleras le marearon y la apagada voz del hombre al que llamaban Patriarca le produjo escalofríos. Estaba seguro de que no podría dormir esa noche. Es más, comenzaba a dudar de si volvería a hacerlo alguna vez.

Si tan solo el adulto que lo acompañaba fuese menos…

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás nervioso? No te preocupes, ya te acostumbrarás."

Demasiado orgulloso como para admitir nerviosismo, Camus decidió enfocarse en algo diferente.

-"¿Qué hablan aquí?"

-"¿Has escuchado el dicho de 'cuando estés en Roma, haz como los romanos'? Pues estamos en Grecia, entonces hablamos…"

Camus puso los ojos en blanco y, agotado, supuso que lo mejor para todos sería terminar con el pesado día e irse a donde fuera que tuvieran que acostarse.

-"No te mataría sonreír de cuando en cuando, ¿sabías?"- Antoine exhaló largamente y siguió al niño en su recorrido por el Templo de Acuario. –"Espero que no tengas problemas para dormir. Te irá muy bien. Lo presiento. No te preocupes demasiado."

Genial, pensó Camus.

¡Había ido a parar con un tutor que definitivamente no se preocupaba lo suficiente!

**Author's Note:**

> Nee... Camus ya se merecía su sidestory. Obviamente no dije nada nuevo para la historia. Al menos, no creo haberlo hecho. Sin embargo desde hacía rato sentía que era necesario. Sé que en casi todo el mundo literario los orfanatos son religiosos pero no quise que fuese así con él. Mi madre trabajó en sus años mozos en una casa de cuna y siempre me ha contado historias muy interesantes de los orfanatos públicos. Algunas buenas, otras malas pero todas interesantes. El orfanato que describí realmente existe en Saint Orens, Toulouse. ¡Ya sé usar la Sección Amarilla francesa! lol  
> Ulbricht no es sino el nombre alemán de Albert jeje. Me pareció un tierno detalle. Camus vivió la mayor parte de su vida entre Grecia y Rusia por lo que seguramente le queda poco del acento francés. Por eso la chica pensó que podía ser alemán. Aunque Camus es más lindo que cualquier alemán que conozco.  
> Jaja, pobre de la Stephanie. Yo también me hubiera alelado si Camuchis hubiese entrado a mi trabajo. Creo que me inspiré un poco en mi madre para hacerla así que no me vayan a decir que les cayó mal!


End file.
